


So You Do...

by idkman



Series: What's all the hype about? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Young Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkman/pseuds/idkman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was sitting at the back of the bus, headphones in and eyes closed with no interest in acknowledging the outside world at the moment. He was pulled out of his thoughts, rather rudely, by someone sitting down roughly beside him with their entire body pushing up against his in the smallish area. He looked over with a glare, venom words on the tip of his tongue along with some tips on personal space, and they all evaporated into thin air at the sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Do...

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and all mistakes are mine.  
> also i don't own any characters, this is just purely writing for the fun of it.

Stiles was sitting at the back of the bus, headphones in and eyes closed with no interest in acknowledging the outside world at the moment. He was pulled out of his thoughts, rather rudely, by someone sitting down roughly beside him with their entire body pushing up against his in the smallish area. He looked over with a glare, venom words on the tip of his tongue along with some tips on personal space, and they all evaporated into thin air at the sight.

The asshole that had no concept of personal space was none other than Derek Hale, the most popular guy in school. Now, Stiles wasn’t one to care about the whole hierarchy of school bullshit that everyone else seemed to revolve around; but, that didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of how attractive the people at the top were, hell he’s had sex with half of them. That was mostly because they wanted to have a go with the ‘bad boy’ of the school at least once, but sex was sex and Stiles got a lot of it. Derek was practically the only one that didn’t want to have sex with him, Stiles had asked just out of curiosity and the guy had stalked off and that was the only time they had ever talked to each other, if you count that as talking.

And now Derek was sitting right next to him with his entire side pushing into Stiles. Hip to hip, knee to knee, shoulder to shoulder. Not to mention that Derek was wearing workout clothes, basketball shorts and a thin cut off shirt, so basically his sweaty body was pushed up against Stiles’. The only thing Stiles was thinking about at the moment was how good it would be to have Derek’s sweat soaked skin pushing up against him in a totally different way and that was not helping him in the least. Stiles got off those thoughts and started thinking about old people naked, but that lead him to thinking about Allison’s dad naked and dammit this isn’t working because Derek kept rubbing up against him and fuck if he wasn’t doing this on purpose.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Stiles hissed through his teeth when Derek let his hand fall dangerously close to Stiles’ crotch.

Derek only shrugged, face remaining impassive as he stared at the front of the bus and let his hand glide up Stiles’ smooth skinny jeans towards the barely there bulge. Stiles caught the hand before it met its intended goal and pushed it back towards Derek’s lap, “Keep your fucking hands to yourself.” Yeah, he was cool with having sex anywhere at any time, especially with attractive people, but this was not cool. They were on the way back to school for fucks sake and there were people sitting not even a foot away from them, and Stiles was not cool with getting his dick out at the moment.

Derek finally looked over at him after a few minutes, eyes unreadable as he studied Stiles’ face. Stiles rolled his eyes and shoved his headphones back in his ear while mumbling, “I may enjoy having sex but there is no way I’m letting you touch my dick on this bus.”

Derek reached over and tugged one out, huskily whispering, “What about later at my house?”

Stiles smirked and looked over at Derek with a little mischief sparkling in his brown eyes, “So you do wanna have sex with me. Nice to know.” He chuckled and nodded as the bus pulled into the school parking lot, “Alright, you can touch my dick later at your house. See you there in 30.”

Stiles squeezed his body out of the seat, rubbing as much of himself against Derek as he could. He grinned when he felt a prominent bulge in the other guy’s shorts and made his way off the bus. Stiles walked to his jeep and turned around to see Derek rushing off the bus towards his Camaro. If Stiles did a small happy dance on the way over to Derek’s house, no one could prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is cool and appreciated, not that you have to or anything, but it's nice.


End file.
